


Train Station

by belivaird_st, dusk_at_seven (belivaird_st)



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st, https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/dusk_at_seven
Summary: Carol waits for Therese at the train station.





	Train Station

At the train station, Carol stands among the crowd of people that pass quickly in front of her. Clutching her pocketbook tight in both hands, she relaxes at the sight of a certain train making its way along the tracks. The brakes screech loudly bringing all the wheels to a stop and the engines puff and hiss. Carol soon joins the small group of people who are waiting for their loved ones to board off.

She sees Therese descending the metal steps with a last minute helpful hand from the conductor. Carol grins when Therese stares back at her, lips forming a shy smile in return. She carries herself well in a dark blazer and red skirt. Hugging her briefcase underneath her armpit, she walks towards her love in a pair of ankle strapped pumps.

Carol kisses Therese softly on the cheek, sliding both her arms around the younger woman’s waist for a longing, heartwarming embrace. Therese holds onto Carol’s forearms and gazes back at her. She feels their knees bump and touch from being so close, but she doesn’t care for the stares. She has been riding a long three hour train ride from a business trip, and has missed her woman throughout the entire day. 

“I missed you.”

“I missed _you_.”

They pull themselves apart to start walking with their arms hooked together and their bags hitting against their sides.


End file.
